


Company of Three

by bowsie22



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil reveals to Bilbo that he carries the One Ring. Bilbo travels to Mordor, accompanied by Kili and Legolas to destroy the Ring. Will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After the Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil reveals to Bilbo that he carries the One Ring. Bilbo travels to Mordor, accompanied by Kili and Legolas to destroy the Ring. Will they succeed? 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warnings:** Language, mentions of mpreg

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/Kili, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir

**Prologue**

"Hobbit, my father wishes to speak with you."

Bilbo looked up from where he tended to Kili's arm. The archer had received a cut from an Orc sword. He was lucky that it was not poisoned. Prince Legolas stood at their side.

"Why does the king wish to see me?"

"I do not know Bilbo. But he said it was important."

Bilbo finished his work and stood to follow Legolas.

"Wait Bilbo. I'll come with you. I don't like the idea of you being alone with those elves."

Bilbo looked to the elven prince, who merely shrugged. Taking that as permission, Bilbo waited for Kili to catch up and they made their way to the elven camp.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have called you here Bilbo."

"I'm curious."

"I now know how you escaped my gaze while in my kingdom. I could sense...something in the air. Evil, darkness. It cloaks you Bilbo Baggins."

The hobbit shrunk back into Kili's chest. He didn't understand. Was something wrong with him?

"I saw you with a ring during the battle. I believe you carry the One Ring. Sauron's Ring."

By the Valar. Sauron's ring. Even hobbits knew what that was. Bilbo had it? He felt Kili's grip on his arm tighten.

"What...what can be done?"

"Only the fires of Mount Doom can destroy the ring. If you would, my son will travel with you to Mordor and protect you as you destroy the Ring."

"Yes, yes I'll go. This ring is too dangerous to be left sitting around."

"I'm going too."

"What? Kili, no. You are injured."

"I don't care! My uncle loves you. And I have to go to keep you safe for him."

The elves had to smile at the bravery of the little hobbit and dwarf,

"Very well. Kili may take some time to recover in the healing halls of Mirkwood. Then you three will depart in one week for Mordor. And hopefully, the ring will be destroyed.

 

**A/N** R &R please. This will take a while to update because I have three more fics on the go. I just had to get this idea written down. Next chapter,the three begin their trek and Fili notices his brother is missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three begin their trek and Fili notices his brother is missing.

**Summary:** The three begin their trek and Fili notices his brother is missing.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**A New Journey**

The week in the Mirkwood healing halls had worked wonders for Kili. His wound was all but healed, although the healers had told him it would leave a scar. When Kili asked Legolas why the healers looked so upset at that, the Elven prince laughed.

"Elves do not scar. The healers feel they have failed, since they have left you with one."

Another thing that had improved was the relationship between the two princes. Bilbo was thrilled about this. He had had visions of travelling to Mordor, breaking up fights between and elf and dwarf every step of the way. But as it turned out, Kili and Legolas had a lot in common. They bonded over their love of archery, their joking natures and the fact that they loved people who they are convinced will never love them back. Even now, the two worked together to get Bilbo packed for their journey. With his hanky packed on top of the bag, Kili clapped his hands and turned to his friend.

"I think that's everything."

"Not quite. What about food, water?"

"My father is taking care of that. There will be provisions and water waiting for us when we leave. And don't worry. There will be meat and enough food for a Hobbit diet."

Bilbo and Kili grinned at each other, happy that Thranduil was thinking of them.

"My father does have one final gift for you Bilbo."

Legolas handed Bilbo a gold chain.

"For the ring. If it is on a chain, we know it will be safe and it won't be easy to lose it."

"Unless you lose your head."

Kili stepped back from the glares.

"Joke. Anyway, you have the ring and you're packed. Sting?"

"At the door."

"The mithril shirt?"

"I am wearing it."

"Then we are prepared to leave at first light tomorrow. We will give you time to rest Bilbo. There will not be much time for it on our journey. Kili, there is a book in the library I wish to show you."

"A book?"

"Aye, one of my forefathers wrote it on dwarfs. You might find it amusing."

Kili hugged Bilbo and followed Legolas out of the room. Bilbo smiled as their voices echoed down the corridor. He looked around his room. Sting was at the door, his pack placed beside it. The ring had been placed on the chain around his neck. He was ready for another adventure it seemed. Bilbo sat on the bed and took a deep breath. He was scared, of course he was. But Middle Earth was counting on him. Him! A hobbit from the Shire was going to save Middle Earth. He decided to look over the maps again. He couldn't be over prepared for this. Bilbo hoped he'd survive this journey. He and a certain dwarven king had to have a serious talk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fili sat by Thorin's bed side, watching as Oin tended to his wounds.

"Can we move him into the mountain soon?"

"Aye laddie, within the next two days. The salve the elves gave us has really helped."

Fili chuckled, knowing that if Thorhin knew his life had been saved by elves. Oin straightened, groaning as his back cracked.

"Ah, not as limber as I used to be. Fili, where's your brother? I haven't seen his arm since straight after the battle."

Fili frowned. He hadn't seen Kili in a few days actually.

"I'm not sure Oin. I'd better go look for him."

He left the tent, determined to find his brother. The camp was all but cleared up. The elves had returned to Mirkwood, only a few healers staying to help those seriously wounded. Bard and his men had moved back to Dale, bringing the less injured and bodies with them. Fili asked around, but no one had seen his brother. Growing concerned, he headed to the rest of the Company. He found Bofur first.

"Bofur, have you seen Kili anywhere?"

"No lad. And I haven't seen Bilbo for a while either. The others and I are searching for him."

One of Dain's dwarves passing by happened to overhear.

"Oh, I saw the hobbit and the prince head to Mirkwood with the elven prince. About a week ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm sorry my Prince. I thought they were on official business for the king."

The dwarf rushed off, before Fili could hit him. Bofur grabbed his friend, holding him back.

"Lad, calm down! We need to find out why they went to Mirkwood. Let's go talk to one of the elves. This needs to be sorted before Thorin wakes up."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The three companions stood on the bridge leaving Mirkwood, Thranduil standing in front of them.

"Legolas, when you have travelled half way to Mordor, let me know. I will send a troupe of elves to Mordor."

"Why would you do that?"

Thranduil smiled kindly at Bilbo, aware that Bilbo had no idea what he was walking into.

"Mordor is a dangerous place Master Hobbit. There are orcs, wargs and the Nazgul. It will be easy for the three of you to sneak in, but I would prefer if you had some back up."

Bilbo nodded, oddly comforted by Thranduil's reasoning.

"Be careful. You must trust each other with your lives. There is no time for squabbling or silly fights."

He looked at the two princes as he said that.

"Your lives depend on each other. This is not an easy journey and there is no one else. Bilbo must get to Mordor and destroy the ring. Bilbo, Middle Earth is depending on you. May the Valar travel with you and keep you safe."

They bowed to the king and walked away from Mirkwood.

"Legolas, which way is Mordor?"

"It is South East my friend."

Bilbo took deep breath and headed South East. Once more unto the breach, and this time, his fate would be even more uncertain.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Bilbo starts to feel the pull of the ring and Gandalf questions Thranduil


	3. Nerves of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo starts to feel the pull of the ring and Gandalf questions Thranduil

**Summary:** Bilbo starts to feel the pull of the ring and Gandalf questions Thranduil

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Nerves of Steel**

"What do you mean Bilbo has vanished?"

Balin took a deep breath, reminding himself that Gandalf would never hurt someone Bilbo considered a friend.

"We mean, that he went into the Elven camp with Kili and has not returned."

Gandalf took a deep breath. Thranduil would be the death of him, that meddling king.

"Why would he want Bilbo?"

"I thought you might know Gandalf."

"No. I think I need to speak to the King."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo's dreams scared him. He saw a fiery eye surrounded by nine warriors in black armour, The eye spoke to him.

"Come to me Bilbo. Return my ring and you will have a place of honour by my side."

Bilbo backed away from the eye, which followed after him.

"Bilbo, leave those pathetic companions behind and stand by my side."

"A...and what will happen to my friends?"

Two bodies appeared beneath the eye, who Bilbo had now figured out was Sauron. The hobbit screamed as he saw the broken, bloodied bodies of Legolas and Kili.

"BILBO! BILBO!"

The hobbit sprang up, Sting in his hands. When the fog lifted from his eyes, he saw Legolas and Kili standing in front of him, concern on their faces. The dwarf stepped forward.

"Bilbo, you were screaming. Are you okay?"

Tears burned his eyes. They were alive. With a cry, he threw himself into Kili's arms. Legolas stepped forward, surprise in his eyes. He rested a gentle had on Bilbo's head.

"Bilbo, we are okay. We are all okay, young one. Don't cry."

Kili shushed Bilbo. Sometimes, he forgot that Bilbo wasn't used to this kind of hardship.

"Bilbo, please tell us. What happened in the dream?"

"Sauron, at least I think it was him. He knows I have the ring, he wants it back."

Legolas swore.

"Then we must move fast. If Sauron knows you have the ring, he will send someone after us, possibly an army."

Kili and Bilbo stared at him, shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes this ring, Sauron cannot access his true power, or his physical form. He needs it if he wants to take over Middle Earth. He will do anything and kill anyone to get it back."

"Then we must move. I am not stopping until this ring is destroyed and gone from my sight and mind. Gather your things. We're leaving."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Thranduil!"

The elf king sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Tauriel, what have I told you about Gandalf?"

"Uh, not to let him in the kingdom."

"So tell me, Captain of my Guard, why is he in my throne room?"

"Because, I need to talk to you King Thranduil."

Thranduil waved away his guards. He could handle Gandalf.

"I assume you are here to talk about the hobbit?"

"His name is Bilbo. And yes, I am."

"All you have to know is that he has agreed to do something for me. And Kili offered to go with him. DO not look so concerned wizard, my son travels with them. They will be protected."

"And what has he agreed to do?"

"You must wait for that information. I have sent messages to Erebor, Gondor, Rivendell, Lothlorien and Dale. Their leaders will meet here as soon as possible, I am hoping within the next 6 weeks."

"And then you will reveal why Bilbo has left?"

"And then you will find out why Bilbo left."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Did you say something Kili?"

"No. Bilbo, that's the fourth time you've asked me."

Someone was whispering to him.

'Bring me home. Give me back. Set me free!'

"By the Valar, it's the ring."

The three stopped walking. Legolas crouched down in front of Bilbo.

"What do you mean, the ring?"

"I can hear a voice. It whispers to me."

"What does it say?"

"That the ring must be given back to Sauron. That he must access his full powers."

Legolas sighed as Kili gripped Bilbo's hand.

"I was afraid of this. That ring is more powerful than we can ever imagine. It is pure evil and will effect your mind. But you are strong Bilbo and more importantly, your soul is pure and loving. You have Kili and I here to help you. The next time you hear those whispers, think of everything and everyone you love, the Shire, Thorin, the Company. And if that does not work, call for one of us. We will always be here for you Bilbo."

Bilbo took a deep breath. Clearly, this journey would be harder then he first thought. But he had to succeed.

"Thank you Legolas. It warms my heart to know that I have two friends by my side. Now, we must continue. The longer we dawdle, the closer Sauron's orcs get."

Kili's answer was cut off by a high pitched scream, that set his skin crawling. The dwarf shivered.

"Legolas,what was that?"

"I think that was a Nazgûl."

"What is a Nazgûl?"

"There is no time. We must run."

"What? Legolas?"

Bilbo stepped forward, intending to grab the elf and stop him moving, when behind him, a black horse burst from the trees. On the horse, there was a rider clad in black armour. The unnatural screaming came from him. Bilbo had to assume that this was a Nazgûl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, will the three survive their flight from the Nazgul, Legolas explains what it is and Thranduil chairs a meeting of Middle Earth leaders.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the three survive their flight from the Nazgul? Legolas explains what it is and Thranduil chairs a meeting of Middle Earth leaders.

**Summary:** Will the three survive their flight from the Nazgul? Legolas explains what it is and Thranduil chairs a meeting of Middle Earth leaders.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Escape**

Bilbo winced as a tree branch whipped him in the face, cutting his cheek bone. Normally, he would stop, tend to his wound and then berate Kili for moving the branch in the first place. But Bilbo was being hunted. By a man in black armour riding a black horse. He looked ahead and saw Legolas' blond hair weaving through the trees, Kili's small form following him.

"Bilbo, hurry! We can lose it if we find running water!"

Water. Bilbo thought over Legolas' words as he ran. Water!

"There's a river ahead of us! I saw it on a map when we were in Mirkwood."

Legolas had to think. That was hard to do when you were running for our life. The prince knew this area well. Was there a river? Yes, a small one, but running water could stop the Nazgul in it's tracks. Kili's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Legolas, Bilbo! There's more of them."

Shit. On either side of the small group as well. Four riders each side. And one behind. Legolas began to panic as he realised they were surrounded. He paused, waiting for Kili and Bilbo to catch up with him. As soon as they were by his side, Legolas hoisted them over his shoulders and started running again.

"What? Legolas, put me down! I can run!"

"Not as fast as I can Kili. We need to move."

He felt the dwarf sigh and stop struggling.

"Fine. But the Company must never find out about this."

"I swear on the trees of Mirkwood."

Legola ran, the weight of his friends barely slowing him down. He could hear the river, thank the Valar, they were getting closer. He could hear the hoof beats getting closer. The Nazgul were catching up. Kili starting fidgeting again, to such an extent that Legolas nearly dropped him.

"Dwarf! What are you doing?"

"This!"

Kili shot an arrow at the horse behind them, hitting it's leg. The black horse stumbled, throwing it's rider from it's back. Bilbo laughed in delight.

"Well done Kili."

"Yes Kili. Well done, but there are eight more!"

"That may be, but there's the river!"

And there it was.A small river, but Legolas had never been so glad to running water in his life. He waded to the other side and dropped his friends. Looking back at the river,Legolas spoke.

_"Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Suir dan in Ulaer!"_

As the first horse entered the river, figures becan to emerge from the water. Kili watched as a pack of horses, amde of river water, swept over the Nazgul, washing them downstream.

"That...that was amazing. Bilbo, did you see those horses?"

"Oh dear."

Kili and Legolas turned to their friend, horrified by what they saw. Sticking out of Bilbo's shoulder was a Nazgul arrow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dwalin grumbled as they were led through Mirkwood. Thorin, getting annoyed at his friend, turned around and punched his arm.

"Shut up! I don't want to be back here either but we have no choice. Not if we want to know where Kili and Bilbo are."

Thorin's Company(minus two) were travelling through Mirkwood to meet with the leaders of Middle Earth.

"Look Dwalin, I need to know that Bilbo and Kili are ok. And sadly, the only ways we will know that is by speaking to Thranduil."

The elf leading them bowed to his king as the dwarves went to their seats. Sitting around the long table were Elrond and his twin sons, Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir, Gandalf, Radagast, Saruman, Bard, Sigrid and Bain, Dain and three Men that none of the dwarves recognised. Thranduil stood.

"Thank you all for coming. May I introduce Denethor, his son Boromir and Elrond's adopted son and Ranger of the North, Aragorn."

The group muttered greetings to the Men before Gandalf spoke up.

"Stop wasting time Thranduil. Where are Bilbo and Kili?"

"I must say Gandalf I'm surprised at you. Well, surprised and disappointed."

Gandalf frowned, confused. What had he done to disappoint Thranduil?

"Bilbo Baggin carries with him Sauron's one ring."

Thranduil sat down, letting the voices wash over him. Already the group was arguing. He could hear people calling him a liar, people demanding that armies were sent after the three and one voice shouting that the ring should go to Gondor. Men, so greedy. Almost worse than the dwarves.

"SILENCE!"

Galadriel sat back in her seat, glaring around the room.

"I am sure that Thranduil has a plan. Do you?"

"Of course. Legolas went with Kili and Bilbo. They travel to Mount Doom, where Bilbo will throw the ring into the fires. When they are half way to Mordor, Legolas will send me a message and I and an army will follow. I have called you all here to ask for your support. Can I depnd on you to have armies ready to march on Mordor when you are called?"

Surprisingly, it was the dwarves who answered first.

"Erebor will answer your call, as will Dain and his men."

"Laketown will follow."

"You shall have healers and an army from Rivendell."

"Haldir will lead a troupe to Mordor."

"I will lead a group of Rangers there."

Thranduil looked to Denethor who had remained silent.

"Denethor? Will you stand with us?"

"Fine. I still think we could do some good with the ring in Gondor, but I know when I'm beat. You shall have your army Thranduil."

"Thank you. Return to your homes and start preparing. Your armies mst be ready to march at a moment's notice."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo woke to a strange man wrapping bandages around his shoulder.

"You're awake. The prince will be happy."

He finished his work and left Bilbo's side. He was quickly replaced by Kili.

"Thank the Valar. When we saw the arrow, we didn't think you'd survive."

"A little faith goes a long way young prince. Here Bilbo, drink this."

The man held a foul smelling concoction in front of the hobbit's mouth. It tasted worse than it smelt. He laughed at Bilbo's expression.

"Aye, tastes disgusting. But you feel more aware now, yes? You can have a conversation?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Before the man could answer, Legolas walked into the room, followed by a woman whose hair was even more golden than his.

"Bilbo, thank the Valar. We thought you'd never wake up."

"Well, I seem to have these people to thank."

"Yes, we do. Bilbo, meet Tom Bombadil and his wife, Goldberry."

"My love, leave the food tray on the table. I think these young fold need to talk."

Goldberry placed the tray on the table, near Bilbo's hand and left the room, smiling at Bilbo as she went. Tom left, but before he did, he turned to Bilbo.

"You carry a great evil with you Mr Baggins. Even know, it attempts to taint your soul, yet you are fighting back. There is a lot of strength in you Bilbo Baggins and you have two good people behind you. Why, you might succeed in this quest."

With those words, he left room, humming and leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.

"Who was that?"

"That was Tom."

"And what is he Legolas?"

"We don't know. The elves call him _'Iarwain Ben-adar'_ , which translates to 'Oldest and Fatherless'. But, no one knows what he is or how long he's been here. He's extremely powerful, perhaps moreso than the Lady Galadriel. More importantly, he saved your life and for that, we owe him a great debt."

"Those things hunting us. What were they?"

Legolas placed the tray of food on Bilbo's knees and sat at the end of the bed. Kili sat at Bilbo's side, ready to help the Hobbit eat if he needed it.

"They are called Nazgul. You know Sauron created more than one ring yes?

"Three for the Elves, seven for the Dwarves and nine for the kings of Men."

"Very good Kili. The men became greedy, their hearts taken over by the rings. They wanted more gold, more power."

Bilbo shivered, reminded of Thorin before the battle.

"They became bound to their rings and in doing so, were bound to Sauron's one ring. They became Sauron's strongest warriors, for they have no physical form. They do not eat, sleep or drink. They need no rest. They are almost impossible to beat, their only weak point being the opening in their helmets."

"Will they be hunting us?"

"Yes Bilbo. They can sense the ring whenever it is used. Once it is around your neck, there is a faint trail, that will take them some time to notice. But if you put the ring on your finger, they will know and they will hunt you down."

"And kill me?"

"No, they will bring you to Mordor, to Sauron."

"And then what?"

"I don't know Bilbo. But I pray we never have to find out."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. I know Tom isn't in the right place, but I love Tom and wanted him in the fic. Next chapter, the three leave Tom's house and the White Council have a meeting.


End file.
